A reason
by spiralANgel
Summary: Edward finds out why Bella doesn't want to get married, so he tries anyways. Team Edward fic. Slightly dark and well really quite random. This will be well before the actual proposal that occurs in the books...


**DISCLAIMER: Well all twilight fantaics know this is not how the story really goes but whatever. I want my own verison of the propsal. All of twilight does not belong to me.**

His frozen baited breath was mixed with the rain as her soft fingers caressed his soft pale skin. Tracing endless patterns into his exposed arms.

Suddenly her fingers began toying endlessly with the soft fabric of his shirt and they both became soaked in the rain. He sucked in his breath trying hard to not smell the overwhelming scent of her blood as she quietly came closer to him.

Her slender arms wrapping tightly around him with a sense of need. She stared into his shirt so as to not look into his eyes.

She felt like what she was doing was wrong, her clothing so cold it felt like a whip, punishing her every time she moved closer. She repressed her shuddering knowing all to well he would push away at the first sign of discomfort.

"Bella," his sweet honey like voice seemed threatening to her. She felt as if her world was being ripped from her by his perfection.

"Yes," she said in a soft whimpering voice. His cold finger went under her chin and lifted her face to meet his eyes. She tried hard to look away but when his voice whispered her name again she was to drawn in. That was how it always was with him being him. So stunning.

"Bella, why are you so persistent?" his tone was still soft, which surprised her. His eyes were a beautiful light Carmel like color. Soft, and forbidden. He didn't step away from her but she herself had noticed his breathing had stopped. The first sign they should pull away. The first sign of danger but neither moved.

"You never ran, I've done all the running. And you've never given up on joining me. Yet you never are willing to join me as my wife? Why are you so persistent on having it your own way." Bella noticed his alluring voice sounded broken, like a child's. He seemed to be about to cry, but his face remained expressionless. He leaned down so his lips were near her ear; she tried once again to suppress the shudder of the sudden cold.

"Why?" the way he said it suggested he did not expect an answer. Bella sighed to herself.

Bella looked up into the sky, she felt unshed tears sting her eyes. She knew that if she cried it would mean nothing. The rain would disguise it and it would be worthless. But logic never seemed to change reality.

"Because-" She cut off and Edward shifted in surprise. "Well. Marriage never lasts." She whispered it to no one in particular. Edward moved blindingly fast and was once again in his spot gasping down at her. Confusion etched painfully on his face. Bella felt sudden pain looking up at him. As she suddenly laughed at her own pain. She felt like a fool, she never meant to tell anyone her reasoning it was a secret pain one that didn't fade easily. And since she had moved in with Charlie it had only steadily grown worse.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked pulling from the embrace. Looking at her hard, in his ever-demanding way.

"It never lasts, I thought once it might, but look at my parents, they seemed to be fine in marriage. But now Charlie, he's living alone still dreaming of mother. And Renee is off with some other man living happier then she ever did." Bella turned away from him she hadn't stopped crying though she wished that it would just stop.

"I don't want to become like Charlie, Edward. I," her voice broke but now it would be stupid not to finish. "I don't want to think I have you, and lose you to another. Because you're the only one I could ever love."

"I'm not good enough for you." Bella whispered it to herself. Then in a sudden flash she felt herself shaken harshly, she stumbled to the ground. Pain ebbed through her, but she knew she deserved it.

"That's not true!" Bella looked up and cringed in sudden fear. Edward was furious, in a form of anger Bella had never once seen. Not even with the tracker.

"Don't- don't say that!" he yelled sounding more and more broken. Bella felt weak, her legs hardly able to keep her standing as she watched him. "Bella, I would never leave you! I love you, so don't act like this for one moment will be some short fling. I could never love anyone like I do you." His voice grew to a whisper. He dropped to his knees in front of her, reaching forward to cup her face but pulling back at the last second.

"This is why you didn't agree at first?" he asked softly, but he knew the answer. The rain poured harder now. He gently picked Bella up who was stiff with fear. She waited impatiently for it to fade. Then in what seemed like seconds she found them outside of Edwards house.

He didn't pause as he briskly walked in and walked up the stairs ignoring the glances from his 'brother' Jasper. Bella felt her vision swimming; her body felt colder then it ever had.

"Edward I feel like I'm Dying," she whispered. Edward looked down at her with a gaze she didn't understand her vision was swimming so much now everything looked like a blur of color.

He said something but she couldn't understand him anymore. She just closed her eyes, not wanting to see the strange blurs anymore. And despite someone's annoying shaking she fell into a deep sleep.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAAA

Bella woke groggily. Her head was spinning. She wondered vaguely if this was what hangover felt like. Her hands touched a sleek material unlike her bedding she looked down to see herself sitting one Edward's couch.

"Edward," she muttering trying hard to remember how she had gotten there. In a sudden blur he was there looking down at her worried. As she looked at him her mind had gone into a whole new spin but the jerky movements.

"Bella, I was so worried I was sure you were never going to wake up." Bella looked up questionably. Her mind trying hard to understand his words but struggled when she tried to focus.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked breathless. He looked less then relieved.

"Three days, we convinced Charlie you were at camp. He was about to call the police on us." he gave her a soft grin but it looked forced. Bella sat up straighter she felt weak.

She quietly reached for his hand, which she pulled to her face. It was so easy to love the touch of his cool skin.

"Bella your were ill," Bella heard him but it meant little she just wanted to touch him, her mind felt dazed. But as he pulled away her mind felt clearer like the only reason of her illness was him. Which probably was true. Still it never felt so good to be sick.

(Haha alright So I reread this and realized I never mentioned she was feverish…)

********

Edward tried to move away to get her attention but she clung tightly to his hand, staring at it with a strange emotion in her eyes.

Then with a sudden decision she reached for his arm and pulled him down, now she wasn't strong but his surprise helped her greatly, he was about to move from his interesting position sprawled on her lap but she wouldn't let him.

"Bella?" he felt a heated rush as the full scent of her blood hit him. The strawberry scent of her hair that was in front of him her small delicate smile. She leaned down breathing in his own scent making him go rigid trying to suppress his desire, he decided she was still affected by her fever but he couldn't help but want to hold her, and bit her. It did not help she seemed willing.

Why was it she could throw away a year's worth of efforts to keep her safe from him? It was like somewhere in that mind of hers she was mocking him.

"Edward will you kiss me?" Bella asked calmly looking down at him. He gave her a small smile but pulled away. It was easy enough with her limbs so loose from the fever.

"Where are you going?" she asked him with a broken voice, he looked over at her with a sullen feeling.

"You already told me that marriage was out of the question didn't you, why would we continue like this if you weren't planning on being each others, and only each others?" He asked her but didn't expect much of response.

"But I do want that." Bella said, he turned she was gazing at him with a strange expression. Her fingers reaching for him. "I only don't want to force you to be stuck with me. I always wanted to be with you." Her eyes were intent watching him in her unreeling gaze.

"I would give the world to be stuck with you, I want to be with you every moment of everyday, be able to hold you Bella." She looked at him with a skeptical glace.

"You do now, but one day you're going to realize its not me you want."

"Bella stop thinking that, I'm lower then you. Please stop thinking that I'm low enough to leave you, that my love is breakable." Edward looked down at her untiring eyes. She watched him with cold bemusement.

Then with a swift motion he leaned down and kissed her. She didn't respond at first she was frozen in surprise, as she always seemed to be. She quietly relaxed. It was a sweet kiss, they both were unsure how long it had been. Bella only pulling away for air. They both agreed they wanted this moment to last forever.

Suddenly Edward pulled away and stood up from the couch. He fumbled for something in his pocket, and then turned back to her. He stared at her with a loving expression. Then he dropped down to one knee before her. He knew it wasn't romantic, or amazing but he knew that he needed to do this now. The only moment to do it.

"Isabella, my only love. Will you marry me, and be bonded," he paused. "For eternity" he said it so softly he wondered if her human ears could even hear it. She didn't respond. Just stared at him, with a expression he didn't understand. He wanted to be able to read her thoughts so badly especially now. He before her had never felt so useless.

So human.

"Eternity?" Bella said in the unreadable tone. Edward felt his fist ball up but he wouldn't give in.

"Yes, for eternity."

*******

Bella watched him in utter surprise unsure what to day. Edward's eyes never left hers, his gaze calm collected. He had darkened eyes. She knew this was truly what she wanted but honestly just wanting it she wasn't enough.

"Could, could we." Bella stopped trying to think of what to say. "Could our eternity start now?" she said it coldly, because really she wasn't sure how else to say it without breaking. Because if he broke her she knew she would give in without a thought.

"Yes, Isabella we could, but we would need to fix a life for us first. Be able to make it easy for you to live without aging. We have to deal with a few things that is all. And Bella we can be together forever. I swear it, Isabella, no Bella I will never leave your side never stop loving you. I will teach you to see how wonderful you truly are. I want to be able to show you why I would never love anyone other then you."

Bella looked away from him for a moment, her mind spinning. Then she felt an unnatural feeling of calm rush through her. Her mind slowed considerably.

"Yes," she whispered. Unsure why this feeling appeared at time like this. She felt Edward's hand grasp her jerking her back to her senses, his eyes wild, demanding. "Yes, Edward, For eternity." She said feeling a soft smile grow on her face.

She knew she should of worried, her mother, father and everyone. She knew there was a thousand things she should say no for. But her mind could seem to worry whatsoever about it.

Edward broke into a grin; he smashed her in a bear hug and kissed her lovingly. She eagerly returned his affections everything else was gone to them.

*********

Edward decided they should go inform the rest of the Cullen's since they would probably want to know. They walked together a plain gold ring was on Bella's hand (which Alice had picked out earlier that week). They pushed open the door to find a group of eavesdropping vampires outside.

Esme jumped and nearly broke Bella's ribs in a hug.

"Emmett, Rose, you both owe me three months of being my servant and three hundred dollars." Alice said with a smirk, and then grinned widely at the surprised Bella.

The two swore under their breath before handing over the money like it meant nothing to them. Bella was a little shocked by the audience turning to Edward he was grinning, he was aware of their presence the whole time.

"Man, Bella your so much more stubborn around me." Emmett grumbled. Rose took his hand and gave him a pointed look making Bella forget how embarrassed she was. She laughed softly watching everyone she had gotten to close to in the last year. But to her it seemed longer then a year really.

Bella felt a hand touch her shoulder; turning Jasper gave her a weak smile. He looked tired.

"Bella, your one amazingly dramatic person you know. Keeping your frantic mind calm about killed me." he gave her a grin but backed away as Edward protectively took Bella's hand.

Carlisle came up to her with his bright smile; taking her hand in his he gave her a kind father like hug.

"_Welcome to the family."_

**(( AN )) a little strange but I was having writers block so I wrote this, not amazing or my best work but I don't really care much. Now I think I'm going to be able to write another chapter of my novel so it served its purpose. Please review. :D**


End file.
